


Dangerous Visions by Mrs. Fish

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: sentineltoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Blair's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Visions by Mrs. Fish

##  Dangerous Visions

by Mrs. Fish

The heat of the jungle was oppressive, even now, well after sundown. But it didn't hinder the hunter's progress as he slowly stalked his prey through the dense foliage. 

Stopping to listen -- head tilted like a radar dish zeroing in on a faint signal -- the only sound returned was an unearthly silence which sent a chill down the hunter's spine. He paused briefly to shake off the fear, then moved forward with more determination and confidence in the success of his quest. 

* * *

Every sense focused on the quarry ahead of him, the hunter cautiously stepped into the clearing, notching the arrow into his bow as he did. A brief glimpse of a temple momentarily distracted him and he almost missed his opportunity. 

Muscles as taut as the bowstring he held securely in his right hand, the hunter took a deep breath before releasing the arrow. He watched as it sailed gracefully toward his prey and connected soundly with the animal's flank. 

He hurried ahead to the downed animal, anxious to claim his trophy. As he stood before the creature, a feeling of dread settled over him; and the hunter watched in horror as the wolf morphed into human shape. 

"Blair!" he cried as weapons were thrown aside and he dropped to the ground next to the injured man. Pulling the other man into his arms, the hunter cradled the curl-topped head against his chest. 

Deep blue eyes gazed into the hunter's face, and with a last shuddering breath, the injured man whispered, "Why?" 

"Sandburg! Sandburg!" The hunter raised his head and his anguished cry echoed through the jungle, "Nooooooooooo!" 

* * *

Captain Simon Banks jerked awake as the tormented wail filled the small hospital room. It was the same routine every night -- the man restrained on the bed would wake screaming from a nightmare, then struggle helplessly until sheer exhaustion forced him once again into sleep; all the while proclaiming that he'd been the one who killed his best friend. Simon didn't know how much more he could take. 

A nurse entered the room, checked the sleeping man's vitals and restraints, then gently reminded the older man that visiting hours were over. 

Nodding wearily, Simon grasped the sleeping man's hand and said, "I'll be back tomorrow, Jim. Sleep well." 

* * *

Sitting in the front seat of his car, Captain Banks gave in to the tears that had been threatening since leaving Jim's room. Two lives destroyed so needlessly. An entire department devasted by grief. The only good to come out of the whole affair was the death of Alexis Barnes in a shoot out with the Cascade PD. But even her death brought no real satisfaction.

Simon pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes, sighing loudly as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot. As he neared the guard booth, he wondered if he shouldn't have just let Jim kill himself instead of wrestling the gun away. What kind of future did the detective have to look forward to now? 

The police captain signed the log book the guard presented him, then headed for home; leaving the Conover Psychiatric Facility behind for a little while at least. 

The end. 


End file.
